Strength and Spirit
by Roxas162
Summary: Adrian is in love with Dimitri. Then he finds out!   Warning, this is a Yaoi. Yaoi means boyxboy, if you don't like it please don't read it :  thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Academy Yaoi: DimitrixAdrian (Yaoi means boyxboy, if you don't like it please don't read it :))

Strength and Spirit

Chapter 1

Last night was one of those nights. One of the nights were I could hardly control my thoughts, my actions. I snuck out, the usual way: Out the window, down the lane, and to the tiny club where I was guaranteed not to see any other royals. The more and more I drank, the less pain I felt. I feared if I didn't subside to alcohol, I just might actually go crazy. Believe it or not, alcohol keeps me on my feet longer than any spirit backlash would. So drink I might and drink I did.

The next morning, I awaken and sit up in bed. I now realize that I'd left my window open, and slowly rise from the bed to close it. It's another blistering hot afternoon here at Court, and I'm not quite ready to face the day. Despite that, the numbing effect of substance was wearing off and I could feel myself draining less and less at the thought of a nice big drink. I walk down the hall and into my bathroom not liking what I see. After about 30 minutes of trying to clean up, I'm satisfied enough to leave my house. Neither of my parents are home, big surprise there, so I have free rein to leave without mumbling a single word. My family being royalty, Adrian Ivashkov was not allowed to be seen "unsightly" in the public view. As I moseyed on lazily down the sidewalks and towards the club, a familiar voice calls a greeting not too far off.

"Adrian!"

I turn around looking into the eyes of Rose Hathaway, and see what I say, I take an interest in. Big dark eyes, dark brown hair, and a body built to kill. Next to her, stands Dimitri Belikov, a much more breath taking sight to see. Everyone says he is a god. Well guess what. That's because he is. And he damn well knows it too. Dimitri has gorgeous brown eyes, shoulder length hair light brown hair, and well, the body of the gods to match his face and overall swagger. I hide my surprise and try to keep my cool. I walk up to Rose and greet her with a hug and a smart ass remark. She flirts back and now it's become a game. Dimitri clears his throat and Rose and I both immediately quite. I hate how he has so much control over everyone. I wave a "nice talking to yea" and shoot Dimitri my prize winning smile that throws even him off balance. Ha! Like I could ever through him off balance. Man I must still be dreaming.

I shuffle off avoiding the next turn so neither Rose nor Dimitri can see me walk on into the private club. I sit down, and the jealously and envy I was holding back grabs a hold of me and tugs hard. I'm suddenly fuming and can't control my thoughts. It's just, what have they done to deserve what they have? What haven't I done? I mean I've tried almost anything to no avail. It's like love has this secret little plot against me, to swear me off of eternal love because of some hate crime. I take the cigarette out of my pocket I stashed and think about joining the circle for a chain smoking afternoon. For some odd reason, I decide not to. I mean, even though I know it's pointless, but I still do try. Rose or Dimitri would be pissed if they knew where I was right now. And the most surprising thing is, why do I even care? But I guess it doesn't matter because I just end up leaving and heading back to my room.

Rose and I were supposed to be a thing, but ever sense Dimitris been back, well let's just say I'm not her favorite man. Not that I blame her but that's hardly the point. She doesn't even have the courage or the decency to say it's over to my face. Nope she'll just pretend like nothing ever happened and I'll hurt behind closed doors like I always do. I flop down on my bed, welcoming a dream that will soon come once I've fallen asleep.

I wake up the soft raps of someone on my door. I get up, not worried about my appearance because it's probably just a house keeper of some royal wanting to chat about things he doesn't care about and politics. I open the door and look up into the soft brown gaze of Dimitri. Startled, I take a step back and assess the situation. Quickly I open the door a little wider and welcome him in.

"Hay" I say deciding to keep it cool and short.

"Hello Adrian." The sound of him saying my name, even so causally sends shivers pulsing through me.

"What brings you to my little hole?" I say attempting to hide my dishevelment.

"Actually, I came to talk to you about Rose." He says softening but still staying business like.

"Oh?" I say as if surprised or taken aback.

"And, I want to be honest with you…" He cuts off his sentence and looks up at me.

"Please do." I say losing all sarcasm. I need to hear this. If he tells me, then I'll move on. Stop living in the past.

"And, I don't love her. I'm sorry if you feel like I've stolen her away from you, but in all honesty, my heart is not hers to have." I was surprised. Utterly shocked. And I'm sure my face showed it too. I had never heard Dimitri talk so in depth to anyone before. That alone shocked me. Then the fact that he said he didn't love her… this had to be a joke. "So I hope there's no hard feelings, and if you like, I wouldn't mind talking to Rose and-"

"No! Really it's ok! Rose hasn't actually held a place anyway." I said dismissing the topic and looking at the bed sheets I fumbled with. This was crazy. Absolutely absurd. Dimitri was a few feet away from me. In my room. On my bed. And telling me he doesn't love Rose Hathaway! Wow, am I glad I passed up good old substance today and stayed sober to see this. If not, I would have told myself I just imagined it. Or maybe even worse, I might not have remembered it.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Academy Yaoi: DimitrixAdrian (Yaoi means boyxboy, if you don't like it please don't read it :))

Strength and Spirit

Chapter 2

"She hasn't?" He said looking down at me with a curious look on his face.

"N-no. I can't really explain it…" Ah! Why am I nervous now?

"Well then who has?" He asks staring into my eyes as if he can somehow find the answers there.

"Um. Well. You see, it doesn't matter." I say breaking eye contact to hide the blush seeping into my checks. That's the worst thing about mori blood. When you blush, it's worse than if you were any other "breed" because our skin is so pale, normally pink blush looks like bright red, extremely noticeable.

"Hm. Well then if you won't tell me I guess I'll just be going-". He's smiling. He knows exactly what he's doing to me. As he stands up, I catch his sleeve, dropping him back to the bed. He sits there a moment, smiling and then looks at me.

"So are you going to tell me or what?" I look away real fast blushing again. I hate how one guy can do this to me. It's so unfair. He takes my chin with his forefinger and lifts my face up forcing me to make eye contact.

"Adrian, this person wouldn't happen to be me now would it?" Like there's any luck trying to hide it now. I return his smile with one of my own, just less sexy and more nervous.

"Like you don't already know that." I smirk and to my surprise, he leans down and his lips meet mine. I stare unspeaking, looking up at him, and trying to decipher what he's thinking. And this time I reach up and kiss him. We end up scooting so close together I'm practically on his lap. As if reading my mind, he reach's down, grabs my rear, (as I attempt to hid how much it made me jump) and lifts me up into his lap. My arms snake shakily around his waist and I realize this is what I've been dreaming about for so long. We kiss for a good long while, and would have kept going, if only the door downstairs hadn't opened, my mother arriving home. As soon as I hear her call out, I jump off of Dimitri despite his groan of disappointment and the fact I didn't want to quit my new aching addiction, Dimitri's lips.

Daniella opens the door taking in the sight before her. The ruffled bedspread, ruffled me, and a very, very surprised Dimitri. It's not very often you see a surprised Dimitri, so looking at it from someone else's view might look even weirder.

"What's happened here?" She exhales in one confused breathe.

"Oh well hello there Mother." I say straitening my clothing since she is no longer looking at me. She takes a deep breath.

"You two weren't fighting, were you?" she asks looking appalled. Dimitri stands up from where he was sitting and bows low.

"I am dearly sorry Mrs. Ivashkov. We were just rough housing, and I'm sorry if this has concerned you. If you'd like me to leave, by all means, I am gone.

"Oh, no! That quite alright! Just be a bit… careful." Those were her last words as she shut the door. The second the door is shut Dimitri and I both take a deep breath and sag over in relief.

"Well. Ah. That was a surprise." Dimitri says standing up.

"I'm sorry, I thought you might have heard, and then she, I, I'm sorry." I say looking down.

"Hay" Dimitri says causing me to look up at him. "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I was, uh, off guard." He says and looks away. Wow. If someone told me today Dimitri would be in my room, "off guard", blushing, and over everything, kissing me? No way had I believed them. Not a chance.

"Wow you off guard? That's a new one." He looks back at me a tinge of color seeped into his cheeks.

"Well if you excuse me, but this is pretty new, is it not?" He takes a step closer to me while saying that, finishing his sentence almost up against me. Dimitri takes both sides of my face in his hands and leans down. His lips meet mine and I want nothing more than to replay this moment over and over again. Soon our kisses get more frantic. We kiss faster and harder until I'm pined up against the wall. The fierce passion between us is unmistakable. I snake my arms around his neck and his slide around my waist. When our lips finally part he looks into my eyes and slowly closes his dipping in for one last sweet kiss. He pulls away as reluctantly as me, and mutters a soft "Have a goodnight" and walks out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Academy Yaoi: DimitrixAdrian (Yaoi means boyxboy, if you don't like it please don't read it :))

Strength and Spirit

Chapter 3

I fall unto my mussed bed and close my eyes memorizing every detail of his face, his lips, his passion, and the unmistakable connection between our hearts. I fall asleep with one last lingering thought, Dimitri.

I awake the next morning to the sun shining brightly through the open curtains I was too distracted to close last night. I get up and turn on the radio, turning it all the way up. I fall onto the bed and bite my lip. I can't stop thinking about Dimitri. The first song to come on sure enough, was Dancing on Thin Ice by Shock Stars. Should I take that as a sign? Ha-ha. I start to sing almost as loud as the music, despite the fact that all my years of smoking have given my voice a grainy quality, that and I wasn't a good singer to begin with, makes me sound like shit. Like I care. I sit up in bed, and get up to find something to eat. When I return to my room, I spy my blinking phone. I pick it up, and smile as I see who a little text was from, Dimitri. My heart skips a beat as I open it, to reveal tiny little letters spelling out the words

"**Hay. Let's meet up somewhere.**"

I immediately text back, replying:

"**When & where ?**"

Not even a minuet passes by when my cell vibrates with the message I'm dying for.

"**My apartment 20 mins?**"

Oh. My. God. What do I reply to that? I don't know but something about that strikes me to change plans. I send a message saying:

"**How about the café or something? Just got up ha-ha.**"

Ok so maybe he's just as freaked out about this as I am. About five minutes pass when I start to worry that I hurt his feelings or made him mad. So I send a safety-net text message.

"**Unless you want to cause that's cool too, um txt me baq?**"

I exhale an auditable breath when he text back soon after.

"**Anything's cool for me how about we meet at the café in 5 and c where it goes from there?**"

I reply smiling ear to ear.

"**Sounds good. C you there **"

My heart is totally speeding. It feels like any moment it could drop right out of my body and lay on the ground looking like a blob of beating red on speed. Once I recoverI practically run into my bathroom trying to look as good as possible for a five minute time frame. I jump into some decent looking clothes. That text confirmed I did not imagine yesterday, and that yea, I might be dreaming, but as long as I don't wake up, who cares? I have a couple minutes and so I'm not sitting around stressing I pull out a cigarette. I take a couple puffs for good measure, and I can feel myself starting to calm down. Well a little bit anyway. I smash the end and dab on some cologne to help mask the smoke smell. I walk out into the ninety degree weather and I can tell by the atmosphere that won't be the only reason I'm sweating.

I get to the Café a little early, and I'm actually thankful. I usually like to be the last one there because I don't fancy waiting around for people. Now Dimitri, I don't mind waiting on. Plus now I can take advantage of the opportunity to sit and let him approach me. Soon enough I spot Dimitri through the window and turn around so we won't have that awkward "stare at each other until your within reasonable distance for a conversation" moment. Not long after, Dimitri makes his presence known by whispering in my ear. What did that accomplish except making me blush in public?

We talk in depth for hours until the sun starts to rise in the sky. We decide it's about time to leave, so we tip the table and walk out into the warm summer dawn, the sun painting the sky brilliant colors of pink and orange. If the sky was aflame, and the world was ending, I could die happy. Despite the time and place, no one is outside. Dimitri and I alone, walking through a beautiful scene from a story book. He reaches down and takes my hand and I know he'll always be there for me. I look up and his heart melting smile beams out, as his eyes look to the sky. We reach the back wall at the end of court where he un-expectantly picks me up and lifts me up unto the edge of the wall. He lifts himself up and scoots close to me. Shoulder to shoulder, we watch the sun rise. I reach for his hand and look up into his face. He slowly leans down and our lips meet. We kiss over and over letting our lips mesh and connect in perfect synchronously. When the sky becomes lighter, and the brilliant colors stain the horizon, Dimitri silently hops off the wall and lifts my off into his arms.

I bury my face into his chest and inhale his intoxicating scent. He holds my tighter and I look up and fall into the depths of his breath taking eyes. Dimitri is better than any high I've ever hit and better than any low I've fallen into. I want to stay in this moment forever and never let him go. I reach up and lightly kiss his lips, that part slightly and turn up at the corners. I leave my face in proximity and smile looking down his nose at the top of his lips. He lifts me up and I crane my neck down to let him kiss me. He chuckles and sets me down, never releasing my hand the long walk to his apartment.

When we arrive a guard eyes us suspiciously. I look him in the eyes and gather up the magic deep inside me. I place compulsion all around us and hide myself within it. I motion for Dimitri to keep moving and he lurches forward towards a set of stairs. We reach the second floor where he stops at room 158. He opens the door and gestures towards the room. I stroll in keeping my stature high to hide the intense feeling in my gut. He turns around locking the door and joins me in the room walking over to where I stand beside the couch.

"You know, that position is very tempting." He says giving me a sideways smile and raising a brow.

"Prove it" I simply reply as to see what he will do. He hesitates for a moment, and in seconds we've toppled onto the couch lost in a sea of sensational feelings. The weight of his body on mine and the caress of his kisses is enough to make me overwhelmed with emotion. The butterflies once in my chest are replaced by a deep burning that is getting more and more intense along with each kiss. The moan that escapes Dimitri's lips is enough to tell me he's feeling the same.

At this point we've rolled off the couch and we now lay rolling over one another on the floor. He eventually runs into a wall, and he uses it to push himself up. I follow and it's as if I know what he's doing and he knows what I'm doing. In perfect concurrently we step up once more, Dimitri now pinned standing against the wall. I would have expected nothing else from the guardian, than for him to switch the situation around to pin me instead of him.

He presses me up against the wall, our lips smashing together at a rapid pace. He adds light pressure under my left leg causing me to lift it up, and then the other. Dimitri and the wall are now the only things keeping me up and that fact alone makes my heart leap. Let alone the idea of the position. I interlock my feet around his waist to assure the fact I will not end up falling on the floor anytime soon. He takes my hands and lifts them up above my head and kiss me harder. When his arms release mine, they dive into the warmth under my shirt. Up and off it goes, our lips and bodies not missing a beat as his shirt follows.


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire Academy Yaoi: DimitrixAdrian (Yaoi means boyxboy, if you don't like it please don't read it :))

Strength and Spirit

Chapter 4

He inches away from the wall forcing my hands to clench around his neck as we fall from the wall onto a bed. Dimitri's bed. I'm now on top and not really sure how far to take this. This is the farthest I've ever been with a man, and well, I was clueless. That and our little affair had only been going on one night. Dimitri notices my hesitation and stills his lips. Were both breathing too hard for conversation quite yet, so I simply roll off of him and exhale deeply knowing I've screwed up. I turn my head to the side looking at Dimitri and he gives me a tender look and pulls me into his fogging embrace. He kisses my forehead and I cling to his body lost in this moment that must be a dream.

I wake to the darkness and the sound of Dimitris sweet, even breathing. I can feel his heart beating and the way his body curls into mine meaning in the night we moved. It also means I've had my first night with a man. Not as weird of a feeling as it should be. I lift the hand clasped to mine and gently kiss it. The man I've fallen in love with leans into me and sighs. I ponder what he's dreaming about. Dimitri stirs a little and then relaxes again letting out a yawn, making me feel as a warm breeze against my neck. The sensation makes me squirm and suppress a giggle. Dimitri catches on quickly, even just awakening, and locks his arms around me holding me in place. He lightly breaths behind my ear again making me laugh harder than I have in forever. I try to release myself from his grip even though that is near to imposable and leaving Dimitri's grasp the last thing I want to do.

Dimitri lets up just enough for me to turn around and face him. He looks at my face, red from laughter, and lets a bubbling laugh escape his lips seeing my distress. He smiles and brushes my hair out of my face whispering something in Russian against my cheek. As I look up into his deep brown eyes and begin to ask him what he said, a loud knock rings threw the heavy wooden door. I jump up in surprise and Dimitri motions for me to go into the bathroom.

I tip toe into it and as I'm shutting the door behind me his front one opens. Rose enters the room looking Dimitri up and down as if he's a slab of meat in a restaurant, and she plans to devour him in one big mouth bite. Because if there's two things about Rose Hathaway, it's her big mouth and her big appetite.

Dimitri stares right back, I assume waiting for her to explain her reasons of barging in, when she throws her arms around him and whispers something in his ear. He stiffly returns her hug.

Right now that's all I can take. What a player! I can't believe I was so stupid as to believe Dimitri would pick me. No one does. And why should they? I decide that I've seen enough and look for a window. Perfect. There's one sitting open just the right size for me to squeeze through in a hurry. I walk over to the door, and slam it shut as hard as I can. Then I run and jump feet first unto the ground below. Once my feet hit the grass I run. And I don't stop until I hit an alley on 64th court. I fall to the ground and slump against the cold brick wall behind me, the only thing that feels solid.

Once I catch my breath I stand again only to find my leg collapse in a wave of pain. I must have dislocated the damn thing by jumping out of a window on the second floor and then running on it. Not the best idea I've ever had. I put my hand over it and welcome the power of spirit into my being. I focus it down into my ankle and here a loud cracking noise followed by a numbing sensation throughout my leg. When I'm done, I stand again feel no pain. Well, in my leg anyway. I look up into the sky and curse the moon shining down on me.

Looking down at the ground I begin to make my way home. Street lights illuminate the streets blindingly, like any of us need them to see clearly. I follow the familiar road home and see a brightly shining building a couple blocks from here beckoning me to go inside. I decide to take a slight detour to ease my pounding brain. I walk into the bar and decide to start the night off with a tall glass of Jack Daniels and a bottle of vodka.

As I wait I pull out a cigarette and before the night is over I finish the whole damn pack. After a few shots of Patron, I stumble out into the dawn feeling a smack of hot air hit me straight in the face. I curse and try to summon up a bit of balance to walk the couple blocks home. When I creak open the door my mother is oddly up waiting for me. I get an instant wave of nausea and try my hardest not to gag or choke. I brace myself for the yelling, but all she did was nod her head towards my room. With this veil over my brain I can't understand why.

I stumble into my room eyes squinted and close the door half-heartedly. I fall unto my bed and begin to sink into the substance induced sleep I crave when I realize the light was turned on when I walked in. I haven't been here in almost two days, if I had left it on, mother would have turned it off. I shot up in bed and swing my legs over the edge defensively, giving me a blacking head rush. I can't see anything so instinct tells me to stand up. As my eye sight clears my legs collapse in and I start to fall to the floor when a strong arms wraps around my waist and sets me gently down on the bed.

"Adrian?" I hear a soft yet rough voice echo my name, the same person holding me up, the same person that made me so heart broken. I know it only really lasted 3 days but… I've loved him for so much longer… And he had the nerve to waltz right in, give me a taste of heaven and then give it to someone else! I'm drunk and I'm pissed and the cause of my heart break is standing right in front of me. What do I do? I pull my arm back and throw all my weight and strength into a punch aimed right at Dimitri's handsome face.

Dimitri catches my fist and looks at it like he doesn't know what to do with it. He opens his mouth to speak when I fling my body to the right sharply, slower than I intended, but it still me got of Dimitri's hands. I stand and begin yelling, forgetting that my mother is home.

"Why are YOU here?" I yell clinching my fists at my sides.

"What do you mean by that? I've been waiting for you here all day-"

"Why to tell me about them? I get it ok? Just leave!" I scream cutting him off.

"Adrian what are you talking about? God look at you... Sit down-" I interrupt him again.

"I will not sit down! I know ok? I'm a freaking mess and you don't want to deal with that! So why LOOK AT ME when you could look at Rose! Or any other girl! I get it! Now go!" I pick up something on the shelf next to me and fling it at Dimitri. Dimitri dodges easily so I begin throwing anything I can get my hands on. Dimitri runs up to me paying no attention to the random objects flying past him.

He swiftly knocks me off my feet and lays me gently on the ground, pinning my arms against my sides and my legs together. No matter how hard I attempt to kick him or wiggle free he holds me down tight. I give up, letting my body go limp and turning my face to the side, letting my long hair hid my face and my tears. I cry softly and try to stop shaking like a little girl.

"Adrian?" I don't move, refusing to let him see me cry. He pulls my hands together, holding them down now with one hand and uses the other to caress my face and turn it to his. I look to his left avoiding eye contact and all I can manage is a soft whisper.

"Please leave… Please..." Dimitri stands looks at me and offers his hand. I turn my head to the side and he lets his arm fall to his side. I watch as he walks to the door and I lose control of my emotions. He looks over his shoulder at me, hesitating, and then shuts the door softly behind him. I hear my mother raising her voice and Dimitri calming her down reassuring her that I'm fine and he really has to leave. My mother says one last thing before Dimitri cuts her off saying how sorry he is and a door slamming moments later.

I wipe my pitiful eyes and stand up to look out the window, seeing nothing. I wonder were Dimitri went, Surely I wasn't lying there long, And he couldn't have even ran to the corner in that time. I stand there for a while and watch the sky turning slowly turning blue. Right before I'm about to walk away from the window seal, Dimitri steps out from under the porch and walks down the way. He looks back once, and takes off at a jog. I remember Rose once saying he liked to jog because it helped him think. I wonder what he is thinking about. I sniffle and sit on the edge of my bed. Laying down I turn on my side trying as hard as I can to remember what happened today.


	5. Chapter 5

Vampire Academy Yaoi: DimitrixAdrian (Yaoi means boyxboy, if you don't like it please don't read it :))

Strength and Spirit

Chapter 5

Somewhere in the haze I must have fell asleep. I glance over at my alarm sitting on the dresser and blink away the blur. 1:16. I roll over and check my cell, expecting to see a text message or missed call from Dimitri. Nothing. I sit up and grip everything that happened as something takes over me and forces me to run into the bathroom. I get sick, heaving everything up in my empty stomach, which isn't much but managed to last forever. When I'm finally done I lie down and rest my head against the cold tile floor thinking about everything that's happened.

I get up and retrieve my phone, again making sure Dimitri hasn't tried to contact me in anyway. He hasn't, so I decide to make up a little breakfast- Fuzzy naval. I enter the kitchen and my mother is waiting on the couch. She eyes me over the bar, expecting me to sit with her when I'm done. I reach into the fridge and grab the required ingredients, OJ and Vodka. When I look up she's sitting at the bar. I jump startled.

"Two please." She says gently. I grab another glass, adding half and half for my mother, and 3/4ths for me. I hand her the glass and sit down on the stool acrossed from her. She takes a sip of her glass and looks up cringing at my drink. I take a big gulp and set it down meeting her stare.

"Adrian."

"Yes?" I say as if I have no idea that she's about to yell at me for coming home past dawn and smelling like alcohol.

"I'm really worried about you…" She says giving me the guilt trip face.

"Yea Ma I know… But you know how it is-"

"No Adrian I don't know how it is. That's why I'm talking to you." I shrug and almost fall off my chair. "Did that man rape you?" She says looking extremely sorry. I spit my drink back into the cup and look up completely freaked out about what she's thinking.

"What!" I practically screech.

"It's ok if you rather talk about it with someone else because I understand if your embarrassed-" I interrupt her for the first time in my life.

"Mom! You have REALLY got the wrong idea… Dimitri would NOT do that to me seriously how did even get that idea?"

"Well yesterday he waited all day in your room… And then there was all that yelling… and then the crashing and I just thought…"

"OhmyJesus Mom we just got in a fight. I PROMISE he did NOT do anything like that…" I turn my head completely mortified and embarrassed at the thought.

"Ok. I'm sorry Adrian I just had to say something… you know… just in case… "

"Yeah Ma don't worry about it."

"Ok… Well then why did you fight?"

"Mom seriously it doesn't matter."

"Ohmygod!" My mom's jaw drops as she stares at me. I return her stare with an annoyed one.

"Yes?" I say completely uninterested.

"Adrian… You're not… GAY are you?" She says looking like I dropped down on the floor and licked up a bug. I freak out for a minute, not quite sure myself. Am I gay? I mean, I'm in love with Dimitri but that can't mean? I mean I was never attracted to any other guy before… I realize she's still waiting for an answer and still looking at me as horrified as ever, so I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"God no! You thought we were a thing? Ma he's crazy about Rose" I say trying as hard as I can to not spit venom with her name. To my surprise he face relaxes and she looks away for a moment. I stand up and rinse my glass to leave before she asks me any other questions.

I walk back to my room and check my cell. Still no messages. I lie down on the bed and stare up at me celling like it holds the answers. But how could it? No one knows what I want so badly to. I'm scared. Scared that I might be what my mother is most disgusted by. Scared that Dimitri loves Rose. Scared that he doesn't love me. And the fact that I care so much scares me the most.

The day goes by without any messages, from anyone. And I debate on whether or not to pop into Dimitri's dream tonight. I decide against it, and lay in bed for several hours before sleep takes me. In the morning I awake to the buzz of my phone. At first I think it's the alarm so I check the time. It's about 2 in the afternoon. Then I realize it can't be the alarm, it's a message. I snatch my phone quickly and look at the ID. Dimitri. I suddenly feel sad. Not mad anymore, but hurt and guilty. I'm too afraid to open the message. I throw my phone into the corner of my room and lay back down trying to wake up and push this empty feeling away.

I wake up about an hour later and decide it's a really good time for a cigarette. I throw on some jeans and muss my hair a little, grab a pack and a light, and head out the door. Thankfully I don't see my mother, and I sit in my usual place on the front porch. Not half way through my second cigarette who else walk up but and laughing Rose, a hysterical Eddie, and a very solemn Dimitri. Dimitri is griping his phone with white knuckles and I notice he is purposely not looking at my house. I look away and look back over to see if anything's changed, and Dimitris staring right at me. We make quick eye contact, him looking apologetic and like he wants to run over here. I quickly look down stomping out my cigarette and entering the house before he has a chance to come over here.

I lean against my door, immediately regretting my decision. For a moment I don't care if Rose and Eddie see. I just want to apologize and find out what's going on. I remember my cell phone, and run up to my room to get it. I quickly read the message, and bite my lip trying to hold back the tears.

"**Adrian, ****If you don't want to talk to me again, well fine. But please just give me 5 mins. I just need to see you. 5 mins. Please txt baq.**"

I race down the stairs and fling open the door, to find Dimitri standing alone in the middle of the street like an idiot. When he sees me he starts jogging towards me as if he's scared I might run back inside. When he gets close he hesitates for a minute, and I take a quick step forward wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his shoulder. At first I think I made the wrong move, but then he relaxes and pulls me closer against him. I whisper how sorry I am and that I just want to understand when he squeezes me tighter and rests his chin on my head.

"Adrian." One word. One signal word can make me weak and lightheaded. And he's the only one who can say it just right.

"Yeah?" I say looking up and cursing his godly height. I'm a mori. So I should easily over tower him. But nope, Dimitri even happens to be a whole head taller than me. "Figures" I think with a smile.

"Shut the hell up." He says leaning down and kissing me full force. It's a nice, slow, apologetic kiss. One that would normally bore a guy like me. But this kiss, this kiss was perfect in every way. Even though were vampires, we still unfortunately have to breathe, so our kiss comes to a stop. He rests his forehead against mine, my eyes still closed. His hand lightly caresses me cheek, making me open my eyes. I look onto his smiling face, and all my worries and pain are gone. I am at total peace in this moment. He brings up that we still need to talk and I step back and nod my head. He decides the café we first talked in would be a good place, because he said if I decide to start chucking things at him he'll have witnesses. I laugh and tell him I'll meet him there.

I walk in my room, and try to absorb the last four days. Can someone fall head over heels over a guy in four days? Because I'm positive I love Dimitri. But could he love me too? I throw on a shirt and I'm out the door to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Vampire Academy Yaoi: DimitrixAdrian (Yaoi means boyxboy, if you don't like it please don't read it :))

Strength and Spirit

I make my way towards the coffee shop and a couple minutes in, a familiar figure falls into step beside me. I already know who it is and don't bother to look up. We walk the rest of the way in an oddly comfortable silence. Coming up to the building, Dimitri speeds up a little and I look up confused to see him holding the door open. I duck my head and rush in mumbling a soft thank you.

Through a slightly groggy haze I stake out the only empty table and throw my jacket in the seat as a way of reserving it. I walk up to the counter and am just about to order when Dimitri shifts and says he ordered already. I lead him to our table and slide into the booth pushing my jacket aside. Dimitri sits directly across from me. I open my mouth and close it. Try again.

"Sorry I freaked out…"

"No. I'm sorry I gave you a reason to freak out… I talked to Rose too…" I sit up straighter and feel my eyes opening wider.

"Really? What did you… say?" I ask a little afraid and a little exited.

"I told her that my view points had changed and I want to be with someone else." Typical Dimitri, straight to the point and said with clarity, telling her some of the story and making her feel like she knows the whole story, which she really doesn't.

"Wow… I'm sure that went well…" I say remorsefully even though all I can think about is what this might mean.

"Well you know Rose… But I think she actually gets it. And even if she doesn't, I don't care. "

"Why?" I ask not wanting to push a point.

"Because it's not up to her. Nor can she persuade me otherwise." He says acting all business as usual.

"And about Friday night…"

"You only saw Rose. What Rose did and how she felt… What you couldn't see was how weird I felt and how much I just wanted her to leave…" He trails off and looks out the window.

"Dimitri… Your right. I over reacted and I couldn't think about anything but you and Rose… I really am sorry and I can't believe I didn't even-" I stop when he grabs my hand and smiles. The cashier yells out Dimitri's name and he walks away to pick up our cups.

He comes back and hands me the cup with an A, in bright red marker. I look up questionably curious as to what he chose. I take a sip and realize it's my favorite, wondering how he knew. Even he couldn't have paid that much attention the last time we were here. Or maybe he just cares that much.

We drink our coffees and chat the rest of the day away. When we decide to leave, Dimitri walks me home. We don't touch except for the occasion when our hands brush against each other. Every time they do I get a little jolt through my body and smile to myself, glad for the support that he doesn't even know he's giving. When we get to my house, he kisses my hand and walks away. I don't call after him like I wish I could. We've decided to slow things down for the sake of our relationship. Relationship. A new for me, but I think I like it.

I float up to my room and fall onto the bed. I bring my hand up to my face and examine it under the light. I think about Dimitri's soft lips landing there. I press it against my face and imagine Dimitri in my room. It's not too long before I fall into a luscious dream about him.

A knock on my door awakens me the next morning. Still asleep I open the door and my mom almost falls in.

"Uh- Yes?" I clear my eyes and step back. She steps forward and whispers.

"That boy is here… Do I let him in?" She sounds really concerned but I'm too excited to care.

"Of course! Just uh- stall for a minute if you will." I say spinning around fast and taking in myself and my surroundings. Pretty trashed.

"Sorry. I have to leave. Call me if you need anything or if you leave. I mean it Adrian." Then she walks out the door. Well shit. I begin grabbing clothes and empty bottles and stuffing them anywhere. I'm not even close to finishing before Dimitri steps into the room laughing.

"Got something to hide?" He asks raising a prefect brow.

"No! Just thought I should um, clean some?" I say gesturing to my mess. He laughs again and stares at me with the crocked smile on his face. He sits on the bed and presents a little paper bag. He takes out a little breakfast pastry, Licks it. I laugh out loud.

"I never thought I would see someone like Dimitri Belikov eating such a pretty little thing!" I say as I sit next to him and take the pastry, popping it into my mouth.

"Well I'd devour you, so what's the difference?" He says raising his eyebrow again and giving me a devilish smile. As if to prove his point he bends down and bites my ear sending me into a giggling fit and making me push him away. We talk and eat all the pastries. After a while, he stands, kisses my forehead and says something about having to go and meet with Lissa. I nod and walk him to the door.

"I'll stop by later tonight if that's alright?" He asks closing the door behind him.

"Course you will. Like you could stay away!" I smirk and stick my tongue out.

"Bite me." He says as he turns around to walk away.

"Well that was straight forward, but ok!" I shout after him. He looks over and rolls his eyes. Still smiling I sit down and pull out a cigarette. Decide when I'm done, I'm doing some serious cleaning.


End file.
